Too Long A Wait
by gold.paperclips
Summary: [Oneshot][slight OhtoriOC, ToriShi] Othori didn't know which to do first: find him, or find her.


Disclaimer: PoT does not belong to me.

Dedicated to **Eternal.Angel **(It's all your fault I'm writing angst. XD)

It's been a long time since I've written about Hyotei.

Enjoy.

* * *

Ohtori paced anxiously. He didn't know what he should do first: go after Shishido, or complete what Shishido wanted him to do. 

_You can't keep her with you._

Othori knew that Shishido was right; he didn't love her anymore. But he couldn't bear to hurt anyone; that was just his nature. Besides, he was the one who confessed to her first. Ohtori smiled bitterly as he reminisced those memories that he had shared with her.

She was full of gusto, and Othori had gotten on the wrong side of her from the first day they had met. Many coincidental encounters followed, and Othori found himself having a strange, strong gravitation towards her. On hindsight, his confession had been weird indeed.

_Will you go out with me?_

_I never said I __had__ forgiv__en__ you, did I? _

_Eh?_

_So, take me out now. And I'll see if I forgive you._

Weird indeed. Ohtori could still remember his flushed face, and her pretty face that had a shade ten times brighter than his. Till now, Ohtori still wondered if he had been forgiven.

Weeks came and gone, and Othori struggled to hold on to those feelings that he had previously felt. His face no longer warmed when she was in sight; Othori put it off by saying he was getting used to it. He felt more elation when Shishido gave him a birthday present than when she gave him a birthday kiss; Othori put it off by thinking that Shishido's present was rarer. Still, those feelings of attraction continued to slip through his fingers like water; Othori feared that they would never return.

They did return one day, but everything was different. Those feelings had not bloomed for her, but for someone else. Ohtori felt increasingly tired, keeping her happy while trying to pacify Shishido at the same time.

_I'll tell her when the time's right._

_When?__ There will never be a right time if you keep avoiding this._

Shishido's words struck him in the heart. He only wanted to reduce her pain to a minimum. He feared that he would lose her, as a friend. She was no doubt a strong person, but she was also extreme. Othori feared that she would hurt herself.

"You seem preoccupied, Choutarou."

Othori snapped out of his thoughts, scanning the area around him. No one.

A giggle.

"Down here, you dolt." A cheery voice sounded beside him.

Othori looked downwards. His eyes widened in shock.

"I was just thinking about you."

She smiled.

"Oh really? That's so sweet."

Both stood in the streets in silence, neither one moving.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" She spoke up.

"Eh?"

"If you continue like this, all three of us will be hurt." She avoided his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you."

She laughed. _You already have._

"It is inevitable, Choutarou. However, the faster you do it, the earlier the pain ends. I am strong; didn't you tell me that before?" She smiled, sadness evident in her eyes.

"I really wish you and Shishido well, you know?"

It dawned on him. He stared at her, mystified.

"You already knew?"

She laughed again, shrill notes tinkling like the fairy lights.

"It's so obvious; your love for me was dying, while your love for him burned with a passion that you love for me never reached."

Othori felt a pang of guilt.

She smiled.

"It doesn't matter now, does it? I'm still waiting."

Ohtori was confused.

"Why didn't you end this earlier?"

She laughed bitterly.

"I thought I could rekindle your love. But I failed, didn't I? Besides, this started with you. It should end with you."

Othori scratched his head.

"Unless you are afraid now, scaredy-cat?" She said teasingly.

Othori was shocked, and then smiled in admiration. She was very practical, and always knew the best way to relieve an awkward situation.

It was time he paid her back for all the time she had waited for him.

Othori felt relief. He could finally tell Shishido that he had done it.

She accepted it, and smiled as he departed.

Tears fell that day; a wilted relationship was finally thrown away.

* * *

Ohtori came into class the next morning, puzzled at the crowd at his table. Politely asking for an obstacle-free path to his table, he waited patiently for the crowd to clear. There, he saw the star of attraction. 

Red streaks scrawled across his table.

Spindly handwriting, like spider thread.

_I never said I __had__ forgiv__en__ you, __did__ I?_

A dark figure fell past the window. Othori looked up and heard several screams resonating from all floors of the school building. Othori walked briskly towards the nearest window, not needing to squeeze with the rest due to his towering height.

He gasped.

Lifeless orbs stared back at him from the first floor. A pool of blood inched outwards from beneath her, staining her white uniform a crimson red. Her limbs were twisted and in awkward positions; red streaks on her wrists indicated something more.

Othori couldn't keep his eyes off her face; those eyes seemed to be telling him something.

_I'll never forgive you._

Shishido rushed into the classroom, pulling a lifeless Othori away from the window.

Before he lost sight of her, Shishido swore that she was smirking.

_I'll make you live in guilt forever._

fin.

Reviews would be helpful.


End file.
